Littlest pet shop: Friendship is Magic
by PurpleNerdz
Summary: Twilight Sparkle tried out a new spell which sent Blythe and the 7 pets to the world of Equestria. There will be adventure, romance ,and comedy GOLD! Contains LPS Shippings. don't like? DON'T READ :)
1. Note

A story I might plan to do...if I ever get used to this.


	2. How it all started

It was ordinary day at the Littlest Pet Shop daycamp. Russell Ferguson, the European orange hedgehog, was doing what he usually does. Triple checking his check list. "Now to see if we are all here." he said as he looked for the other pets. He saw Penny Ling ribbon dancing around the pet shop, Zoe, Minka, and Vinnie playing cards, and Pepper trying out some new jokes with Sunil as her audience. "Looks like everyone is here" Russell said as he checked off each of their names. At that moment, their human friend Blythe came in so school must have ended. "Hey guys!" She said while the others ran up to greet her.

Meanwhile, somewhere out there... Equestria.

"I just can't get this right!"

That voice belonged to Twilight Sparkle. A unicorn who studies friendship along with her 5 other best friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Today however, she was trying out a new spell she found in one of her books.

"Is something the matter Twilight?" That was Spike. Her faithful assistant. He ran up to her while she was checking her books. "I can't seem to get this spell right! No matter how many times I try!" Spike took a look at the page she was on and was shocked to see that it was a spell to interact with another world. "Twilight, isn't that a little dangerous? We don't know what's out there! I bet even the princess herself doesn't know!" Twilight didn't looked worried at all. "Relax Spike" she said as she patted his head with her hoof. "I'm sure it will work. Suddenly, a dash of rainbow came in and crashed into the purple mare. It was none other than Rainbow Dash who just broke the door and made the library a mess. "Rainbow Dash!" an angry Twilight Sparkle yelled at her while getting up. "Heh.. sorry Twi but there was this new trick I **HAD **to try out" She looked around at the mess she created. "I guess it still needs a little work" she said. "You think?" Spike told her. "Anywho.." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Twilight once again trying the spell. "What kind of egghead stuff you trying now?" Twilight ignored that remark and instead explained the new spell to her. "Do you think it will work?" Rainbow Dash said after Twilight explained. "I don't know but I will try it again" Twilight said as she prepared herself. The purple mare's pink magic started forming and getting bigger. Suddenly, the magic started getting stronger and she couldn't control it. Spike and Rainbow Dash watched in awe but couldn't help her in time. "TWILIGHT" They both said as the magic was getting stronger.

Back at the LPS

The pets were talking to Blythe about their day when suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere in front of the pets and human. "Ooh! Whats that thing? Can I touch it?" Minka said as she approached the unknown portal. "No Minka!" Russell said as he grapped her paw from preventing her from going any further. "What is that thing Blythe?" Pepper asked her. "I don't know." Was her response as the others had worried looks on their faces. When they least expected it. It started to pull them in starting with Minka since she was the closest. "Whats going on?! I'm being pulled in!" The others tried getting to her but they all started to get pulled in as well. They all yelled in fear while getting pulled in and can no longer see the pet shop.

Instead it was pure darkness.

**_..._**

Well that's the first chapter of this story. I'm new to all this (even if this account is almost a year old) So what do you think? should I continue or not. Most of my inspiration was from the othe MLP/LPS Cross over story by Drizzle117. Check it out! Its so cool. Plz review. I want to know what you think

Rainbowfreak111


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Rusty!"

Russell's green eyes started to open. At first, all he saw was a blurry pink thing with a grey and blue thing behind it. After a moment or two, he saw Minka with a worried look on her face with Sunil and Pepper behind her. He looked around the area and saw that they were inside somewhere. He saw Blythe ad the rest of the pets in beds.

"Where are we?" Is all he asked.

Earlier...

"Twilight! Are you ok?" Said the rainbow pegasus while Spike helped the tired looking unicorn up. "Did it work?" Twilight asked her two friends. Just then, a canary colored pegasus entered the library with fear in her face. "Fluttershy whats wrong?" The rainbow colored mare asked with concern.

"T-the-ther-there's something near the Everfree forest. I'm too scared to look!" Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes but she was her best friend and the element of Loyalty. They gathered up the rest of their friends and headed of to the Everfree forest.

The six mares all stayed close to each other just in case. "Right over there!" Fluttershy whispered. Twilight decided to go and take a closer look.

What she saw shocked her so much. The others came and reacted the same. There were 7 creatures and... a human. Twilight had read about humans while studying with the princess in Canterlot. They sounded so interesting but they no longer existed for 2000 years. She saw a dog, which was obvious to see. There was also a lizard.. or a gecko? A panda was also there. Followed by a skunk, mongoose, monkey, and a hedgehog. "This is terrible!" Rarity exclaimed The others had to agree that these animals, and human, went through something.

But what?

"Fluttershy," Twilight said looking over at her quiet friend. "Since your cottage is the closest around here, do you think we can take them there so they can regain their health?" Fluttershy had thought about it. For the safety of this human and pets, she quickly agreed.

The Mane 6, carried each a pet (Having Rainbow Dash carrying two and Twilight the human) and took them to Fluttershy's cottage.

The timid Pegasus set up several beds for the anonymous guests. They were all placed 1 on each "bed". "I think we should let them rest." The farmpony,Applejack. suggested. They all left the room and closed the door behind them.

2 hours later...

Three pets had already awoken from their slumber. Pepper, Sunil and Minka looked around at there surroundings.

"Where's Russell?!" The pink spider monkey quickly asked her two pet friends.

The skunk and mongoose both shook their heads. The pink artist decided to take another look at her room. She found everyone else on one side of the room. She finally spotted her orange best friend, on the other side of the room, near a door.

"Russell!" She exclaimed as she jumped from one side of the room to the other. Pepper looked over to Sunil and both decided to go and follow their artistic friends.

What Minka didn't know that Russell was still unconscious from what happened earlier.

She neared him and got closer. All she heard was the sound of his breathing. Minka, being the hyper and energetic one of the group, started to shake Russell to wake him up, but it didn't work. "Minka I think it's best to let him rest." Sunil said in his charming Indian accent. Minka didn't give up so easily. Pepper just rolled her rose colored eyes.

You know what happens next...

Sorry for not updating! School has been keeping me busy. We got a new laptop and I am still not used to it. Ill try to update often. :) I have been starting an LPS oneshot which I have to finish. Reviews are appreciated :)

Rainbowfreak111


	4. You can talk!

Seeing if this works :3


	5. Chapter 5 Discord

"So yall from another world called Downtown city and you have the ability to talk to animals?" Applejack asked Blythe once they were outside.

Fluttershy had set out a blanket so they would get comfortable and even brought out some tea. She smiled kindly while giving out the cups.

"Well it happened after I hit my head and landing on the LPS." Blythe explained as everypony was interested in what she had to say.

"Lps? What does that stand for?" Pinkie Pie asked in a jumpy tone like if she ate too many sweets.

'She and Buttercream would be really good friends' Russell thought to himself.

"Well Lps stands for Littlest Pet Shop. That's the place my friends stay throughout the day." She motioned to her 7 animal friends.

"_How cute!" _A mysterious voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" The purple unicorn asked and quickly turned to each of her friends who all quickly shrugged as response.

"_Twilight! I can't believe you already forgot about dear ol me!" _As if on cue Discord, the god of chaos landed in front of Twilight with a smile on his face. Fluttershy quickly hid behind Blythe who was unsure of what was going on. The others had dirty looks on their faces ready to fight.

"Now girls Im not here to fight you!" Discord quickly said not wanting to be turned back to stone once more.

"If your not here to fight, then what do you want?" Rainbow Dash grumbled while flying around him.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and I heard that we had visitors" He looked towards Blythe and the littlest pet shop pets. Fluttershy took a peek and saw Discord looking at her direction. She led out a little yelp and went to behind behind her friends.

The confused human lifted a brow and asked, "Who are you and what are you anyway?"

Discord let out a chuckle and said, "Well you may not know about me," he came closer towards the human girl, "but I know a lot about you and your little friends. You are Blythe Baxter, fashion designer who works at the Littlest Pet Shop." Blythe was shocked to hear his response. Vinnie jumped in front of Blythe facing Discord, "Let's see what you know about me!"

Discord let out a laugh as he started. "Your Vinnie Terrio, gecko dancer, was once known as 'Princess Precious'.

The green gecko had an angry face on his face. "Hey! Who told you that?! Why you-!" He was about to charge at Discord but Penny Ling got ahold of him, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"Vinnie! Fighting isn't going to resolve this problem!" The shy panda told him while he was struggling to get free.

Discord was now looking at Penny Ling and said, "You must be Penny Ling! A great ribbon dancer, and the shy one of your friends."

Penny Ling who was shocked had let go of Vinnie and was speechless of what she just heard.

Discord moved onto the next pet who was covering her head with her black beret.

"Oh Zoe! You know you can't hide from me!." The draconequus said as he used his magic to remove her beret. Zoe gasped as her beret had disappeared.

"Where is my beret?! and how did you know my name?" She growled at him like how any other dog would.

"Um.. Zoe.. your beret is right here."

Both Zoe and Discord turned to see a blue mongoose holding Zoe's beret and a skunk right next to him. Sunil looked to see Discord and let out a high pitched yelp and he was rapidly looking for a place to hide. He saw Peppers tail lying down on the ground so he covered himself fully with her tail. Only his eyes were visible. Pepper's cheeks turned a little pink as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Here's Sunil Nevla, magician of the pet shop along with Pepper Clark, the comedian." Discord said in an announcer's tone. (cx)

Pepper's jaw dropped at hearing that. "It's like your physic or something!"

Discord then said, "Just like your friends there." He pointed at the terrified mongoose curled up in the comedian's tail.

"Now who's left?" He looked and saw the pink spider monkey playing with Blythe's necklace which she let her borrow for the time being.

"Ah yes!" He started to say, "Minka Mark! The 'paintery painter' also attracted to the shiniest of things."

Minka looked up and gave a nervous laugh.

"Just so you all know," Discord put his arm around the nervous spider monkey, "I know all your strengths," he was now looking at the spider monkey, "and your weaknesses."

Russell on the other hand wanted to explode! 'How does this guy know about us so much? We don't even know him at all!'

His thoughts were interrupted by Discord who was now facing him. "Lastly, but not least, you must be Russell Ferguson! You seem to be the leader of the pets, and the most serious one in fact." Russell was no happy camper at hearing this.

"Between you and me Rusty," Discord whispered using the nickname Vinnie made for him after the Fun Russell incident, "I know all the secrets you and your friends have."

Russell let out a tiny gasp, "So you know every little detail about me?"

"That's right!" Discord let out a big laugh. Russell wanted to curl up in a ball right now, but that wouldn't be right in a situation like this. Twilight had enough of this and wanted him to just leave.

"Okay Discord! Enough is enough!" She prepared her magic to strike at him. She blasted her magic but he suddenly disappeared as the ball of magic flew somewhere in the distance.

"I think it's best if we kept our eyes on him" Rarity suggested as the others agreed.

"I think each of us should take care of the pets, just in case Discord is planning something." Twilight said facing her friends."

It was settled. Blythe and Zoe would stay with Rarity, for sharing the same talent of fashion designing.

Vinnie and Penny Ling would go with Applejack so they can practice their dancing outside in the farm.

Pepper went with Rainbow Dash since Cloudsdale meant more exploring.

Fluttershy took in Sunil so she could learn more about his friends.

Pinkie Pie would have Minka in the morning so she could help her in the bakery but since Mr. and needed help with the baby cakes (which was a lot of work) Twilight decided to watch her in the evenings and bring her back in the morning. Twilight also took in Russell since they both have some same qualities and of course he wanted to learn about Equestria.

/.\ TBH I was about to delete this chapter cuz of family issues (and the fact that I actually needed help writing this)

My new pen name is PurpleNerdz (before it was Rainbowfreak111) So don't think I stole this cx

I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP .

-PN

P.S who has colors 3d for the 3ds? I might make fanart for any lps fanfic cx


End file.
